Isla Vestigios
} |name = Isla Vestigios |supertitle = |image = Relic Island.png |levelunlocked = 25 |specialitems = Relic Key |relationshipreward = |scrapofpapercost = |inkedremnantscost = |mapkeycost = |secretpassagecost = 1 }} Use tools to discover hidden relics. 400px Island access requires: *Mapamundi unlocked *Level 25 *Access to Cabaña de Carlos for the Pasaje secreto map piece Guide This Island makes use of tools ( , and ), and a . Tools are used to remove two types of obstructions: rocks, trees and grass or walls and booby traps from the ruins. The rocks, trees and grass give gold and XP points, and a small possibility of Relic pieces. The walls and traps have a higher possibility of giving Rewards, Relic Keys and other treasures, roughly 2-3 relic pieces per refresh. There is also a cave that requires a to clear. Refresh Time : *9 hours for the rocks, trees and grass *3 day and 10 hours for the walls and traps *6 days and 10 hours for the Powder Keg How to 200px Relic is splited in 6 pieces (or Artifact) each splited also in shards. It is necessary to gather all these shards, a total of 30. Some arctifacts have 3 shards, other 4, 6 or 8 : Assemble the 6 pieces of the Relic to earn it and move it to your main island. Rewards Treasures shards for relics 20px Relic Keys Experience ... Available relics 9th Reliquia, 06 de Septiembre 2018 64px|left|link=Pterry el Pterrible The Pterry el Pterrible. 8th relic, June 28th 2018 64px|left|link=Reliquia del maestro grulla The Reliquia del maestro grulla. "Sweep the Leg!" 7th relic, April 20th 2018 64px|left|link=Chachiceratops El Chachiceratops. A very docile creature, but don't mess with the front end! 6th relic November 10th 2017 64px|left|link=Pozo de la cobra El Pozo de la cobra. A lovely wishing well, if your wish was for a cobra. 5th relic, June 9th 2017 64px|left|link=Arquero de reliquias El Arquero de reliquias. A sturdy relic archer to guard your relics. Relic safety still not guaranteed. 4th relic 64px|left|link=Tiranosaurus ex El Tiranosaurus ex. Different dinosaur bones, also in the correct order... we think 3rd relic 64px|left|link=Cripta del chacal El Cripta del chacal. An ancient vault adorned with a black jackal. 2nd relic 64px|left|link=Dinosaurus rex El Dinosaurus rex. A full set of dinosaur bones in the correct places... we think. 1st relic April 2016 64px|left|link=Guardián de reliquias El Guardián de reliquias. Guard your relics with your very own relic guardian. Relic safety not guaranteed. See also Categoria Reliquia Clara's Quotes Introductory texts (click "Show" to view) => *''An island filled with ancient relics! Am I in heaven?'' *''Relic hunters have been telling stories about this place since before I was born.'' *''Can you even imagine how many treasures lurk under the surface of this island?'' *''I should bring Finn to Isla Vestigios. He'd love this place!'' *''Some of the artifacts on this island are thousands of years old. Millions, even!'' *''These elaborate gadgets are so impressive, don't you think?'' *''What excellent timing. I've been itching for another project!'' *''Isla Vestigios is such a fascinating place! I could spend years just studying the architecture!'' *''In times lost to history, this place was known as Antigo. These ruins date back to those days.'' *''Pirates and relic hunters have searched for this place for generations. Incredible, isn't it?'' *''What happens if you cut that rope?'' *''The first relic I ever unearthed was a bone our dog had buried. I had to fight her for it. I won.'' *''Roger and I played archaeologists as children. I used to bury him and dig him up again.'' *''Old things are fascinating, aren't they? Some more than others, I suppose. I've never been a fan of old milk, for instance.'' *''I once knew a relic hunter named Jones. He gave me this whip, actually.'' *''This place must be simply bursting with treasures. I can't wait to see what we unearth!'' *''I suspect the moles have been burrowing up under this island, pushing the relic shards to the surface.'' *''How do you like relic hunting, Trademaster? Exciting, isn't it?'' *''Each shard is part of a relic, and each relic is part of a larger artifact. Isn't this fun?'' *''Good heavens, there are a lot of relics here. I imagine we'll be unearthing treasures for a long time to come!'' *''I'll wager the moles have known about this place all along. Sly creatures.'' fr:Île des Reliques en:Relic Ruins Categoría:Mapamundi Categoría:Islas Categoría:Reliquias